Only nightmares?
by Jonzz
Summary: Amu has been having nightmares for many weeks now. But she can't remember anything about them. Are they really just nightmares? Suck at summaries, lol. Just read it. Please R&R! Rated T just to be sure. All TADAMU, no AMUTO! I added one extra chapterr!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: ****Hello everyonee *makes the open heart pose* Love you all!**

**Rima: ****Would you please get to the point?**

**Me:**** Oh yeah, almost forgot. So, this is my new story. Actually, I'm writing another story at the same time (+Anima), so it might not update so quickly. And... I just couldn't wait for that story to end.**

**Rima: ****You really should be more patient.**

**Me: ****Sure, sure whatever. So in this story Amu turns... *sees a puppy* Awww... That's so cute!**

**Rima: ****Please just roll the chappy.**

**Me: ****Sure, Rima. Whatever makes you happy. Cus you're cute. Roll the chappy!!**

**Amu's POV**

_I can't see anything. Darkness is embracing me and I'm scared.__ I hear someone. Who is it?_

**Will the darkness ****inhabit you?**

_Who are you?_

**I'm the other you.**

_The other me?_

**Yes. Will the darkness inhabit you?**

_What do you mean__?_

**Will the darkness inhabit you? Can you run away from it?**

_What... Are you talking about?_

**It will. You can't. You're weak. You can't help your friends.**

_What? I-I can!_

**No, you can't. Weak people can't help anyone.**

_What do you want from me?_

**I need your body.**

_What do you mean?_

**I need your body. Don't worry. I won't be returning it.**

_Wha-what are you... Argh! It hurts!_

**Don't worry. I allow you to see everything. I don't want to waste my fun.**

_Aah! Stop it! It hurts... Ugh..._

**Good night Amu-chan...**

**No one's POV**

Amu woke up trembling. What was that dream? It had been haunting her for many weeks now. She always woke up all sweaty and trembling. But she couldn't remember what the dream was about.

She looked at the clock on her nightstand. The numbers brought light into the darkness of night.

"5.03? I guess I should just sleep a few more hours before school starts." she thought to herself.

**Later, No one's POV**

"Amu-chan!"

Amu turned around to see Tadase running towards her.

"Tadase-kun! Good morning!"

"Good morning!"

They started quietly walking towards the school. Amu yawned and ruffled her hair a bit.

"Amu-chan, are you tired?" Tadase asked, a bit worried.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep very well. I had a nightmare."

"Nightmare? What happened?"

"I can't remember.."

Suddenly Kiseki, Ran, Miki and Suu gasped and turned to face the south. Everyone went silent for a second.

"X-eggs!" Ran shouted out loud.

"Eh? But we'll be late for school!" Amu said.

"Amu-chan, it'll be fine! Let's just go!" Tadase said and started running to the direction of the X-eggs.

Amu sighed and ran after him.

When they reached the park where the eggs where, they saw their guardian friends already fighting against them.

"Juggling Party!"

"Go Go, Little Duckies!"

"Blaze Shoot!"

"Everyone!" Amu and Tadase yelled.

"Amu-chi! Tadase! Help us! These eggs are strong!" Yaya yelled back at them.

"My heart, unlock!" Amu and Tadase said at the same time and started the chara-nari.

"Chara-nari! Platinum Royal!" Tadase yelled.

"Chara-nari! Amulet Heart!" Amu yelled.

"Platinum Heart!" they yelled together and purified the eggs. **(I know it was quick. I'm just being lazy)**

"Good job, Amu-chi! Tadase!" Yaya shouted and gave them a high five.

**Will the darkness inhabit you?**

"Huh?" Amu said and gripped her head.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" Tadase asked, worried.

**Can you resist the darkness anymore?**

Amu gripped her head tighter.

"Amu-chan?!"

**You're too weak to protect your friends. Too weak. How lame.**

She could hear her friends voices. They were worried about her. But she couldn't answer.

**You can't protect them. Weak little Amu-chan.**

"Shut up.." Amu growled.

"Amu-chan?"

**Make me. Weakling.**

"Sh-shut up.." Amu whispered and gripped her head as tight as possible.

**The darkness always wins, Amu. You can't change that. You have to disappear now. I need to live.**

"Gaah! It hurts!" Amu yelled.

The guardians didn't know what to do. They stared at her and tried to talk to her. Suddenly Amu started to glow. The glow was first pink, then blue. After blue came green and then came yellow. All of a sudden the glow turned black. Wind calmed down. Amu was panting harshly. They all just stood there silently. Wondering what happened.

"Amu-chan..? Are you alright?" Tadase asked.

Amu started giggling. She stretched her arms and smiled widely.

"This feels sooo good. It's been so many decades since last time."

"Amu-chi?" Yaya asked, very worried about her friend.

"It has been.. 30 years.. I'm so happy.. That I can live again." Amu said and turned to her friends.

They were all taken a back when they saw her eyes. Her eyes were completely black. She had a murderous grin on her face.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is..."

**Me: ****Did you get it? Did you? I won't tell you what happened! *whistling innocently***

**Rima:**** I think everyone got it. So predictable.**

**Me:**** Rima! That's so not cute. *pouting* Well, in case you didn't get it: I'm not telling you!!**

**Rima: ****You're stupid.**

**Me: ****But I don't want to spoil my fun. I wanna see how many got it so please R&R!!**

**Rima: ****In the next chapter Nagihiko'll be hosting.**

**Me:****Yeah, but don't be surprised if he's not there. I might have forgotten that promise by then. Well, if you wanna see what happens, R&R!**

**Rima:**** You already said that.**

**Me:**** Well, anyway, please R&R!!**

**Rima:**** ... Bye-bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: ****Wowwie, when I saw those reviews I got so inspirated! Thank you all for reviewing! I love you *sobsob***

**Nagihiko: ****There, there. *patpat***

**Me: ****Okay, where was I? Oh yeah, when I saw them I thought: "Wow, thank you all.. I'll update as soon as possible to make you happy."**

**Nagihiko: ****A cookie? *open a big jar of chocolate cookies***

**Me:**** Why thank you, Nagihiko. *takes one***

**Nagihiko: ****Please continue.**

**Me:**** Oh yeah. Sooo.. Here it is! Ta-daa! I made it immediately! Thank you all for inspirating me. *hugs Nagihiko***

**Nagihiko: ****Why are you hugging me?**

**Me:**** Mommy told me not to hug strangers. *hearts appear all over* Now! Roooll the chappyyy! (Btw, they're all a bit bit older. About 16. Maybe.)**

**No one's POV**

"_It has been.. 30 years.. I'm so happy.. That I can live again." Amu said and turned to her friends._

_They were all taken a back when they saw her eyes. Her eyes were completely black. She had a murderous grin on her face._

"_It's nice to meet you. My name is…"_

"Uma." she said with that same murderous grin. **(Mwahaha, totally random. I just turned Amu backwards. LOL, it's so stupid..)**

"Uma?" everyone looked confused.

"Uma." Uma said and grinned.

"Huh? Amu-chi hit her head?" Yaya wondered.

"She didn't." Uma answered.

"Should we take her to a hospital or something?" Yaya asked.

"No, we shouldn't." Uma answered.

Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Oh well, now that I'm free I have to get down to business." Uma said and stretched again.

"Business? Hey wait, who are you?" the guardians were **(obviously)** confused.

"Uma." she answered.

"We know that."

"Then why did you ask? Geez, you people annoy me."

"You're the annoying one!" everyone shouted at her.

"Is that so. Well, I guess I'll leave then. Since I'm annoying you." she said and started walking away.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase yelled and trapped her.

"Wow, Tadase, that was fast."

"You won't be leaving until you answer our questions." Tadase said.

"I already did." Uma said and looked angry.

"Who are you exactly and what are you doing in Amu-chan's body?"

"I'm Hinamori Uma. The other self of Amu-chan."

"What do you mean by the other self?"

"You know, the one that secretly lives inside everyone and is the exact opposite of the real one."

"..."

"You don't know? How sad. Now I really must go. I don't have time to answer your questions. My heart, unlock."

"EEH?"

And she did the chara-nari. **(Duh.)**

"'Chara-nari! Amulet Black!" **(What a HORRIBLE name)**

Guardians were stunned by this new chara-nari. She had a black dress, her hair turned black and she had black wings on her back. **(Like angel wings, but black..)**

"Black Blade!" she yelled and **(ta-daa!) **a black sword appeared in front of her. She used it to cut the Holy Crown. Then she spread her wings and was about to fly away but..

"Tightrope Dancer!" Rima said and made a net, blocking Uma's way.

"Will you people please stop harassing me?" Uma said while (fake) tears fell to her cheeks. Then she closed her eyes and lifted the sword in the air.

"Dream Crusher!" she shouted while opening her black eyes. **(Black, black, black.. mwahaha..)**

Everyone sweatdropped at her weird attack names and started preparing for the attack. And... Nothing.

"I got you company because I can't play with you right now. Got to chase the Embryo."

"Embryo? What do you know about Embryo?" Tadase asked.

"Well, we met in a family reunion but she was reeally mean to me. So I threw some cake on her. That was funny.. Oh the memories.." Uma said while staring off to space. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Oh well, here comes your buddies. Be nice to them!" Uma said and flew off. When the guardians perked up, they saw tons of X-eggs...

**Me: ****Sorry, I was really laazyy.. So it was REALLY short. And half of it was nonsense. I apologize *bows***

**Nagihiko: ****Umm... Please R&R...**

**Me: ****That's my Nagihiko! You're so hot! *hearts in eyes***

**Nagihiko: ****Ehehehe... *tries to run away***

**Me: ****You're not going anywhere! *captures with a big net* Okaay, bye-byes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: ****Whew. I started a third story so this took a bit more time than I expected. Did I tell that in the previous chappy?**

**Tadase:**** No, you didn't, Jonzz-san.**

**Me: ****Okay. Well, as you can see, today I'm hosting with Tadase Hotori, the prin-... I mean the king!! The king of Seiyo... Wait.. What was the school's name again?**

**Tadase: ****Ah, it's-..**

**Me: ****Well, never mind. Sowwy, Tadase. But I'm too lazy to look it up so you can say it.**

**Tadase: ****Ah, it's okay, Jonzz-san.**

**Me: ****Wow! Tadase, when did you get so hot!!**

**Tadase: ****Eh?**

**Me: ****Nothing. Well then, roll the chappy!**

**Someone's POV**

"_I got you company because I can't play with you right now. Got to chase the Embryo."_

"_Embryo? What do you know about Embryo?" Tadase asked._

"_Well, we met in a family reunion but she was reeally mean to me. So I threw some cake on her. That was funny.. Oh the memories.." Uma said while staring off to space. Everyone sweatdropped._

"_Oh well, here comes your buddies. Be nice to them!" Uma said and flew off. When the guardians perked up, they saw tons of X-eggs..._

"Aagh! What are we gonna do? Amu-chi's gone darky-dark and there's too many eggy-eggs!" Yaya yelled.

"Tightrope Dancer! Yaya, don't scream, fight! We have to save Amu!" Rima yelled back at her.

"Blaze Shoot! Where are all these eggs coming from?" Nagihiko asked.

"We have to help Amu-chan!" Tadase yelled.

"Need any help, kiddy king?" Ikuto asked.

"Ikuto-niisan! Eh? Why are you here?" Tadase asked with a confused look.

"I decided to drop by."

"But weren't you looking for your father?"

"Well.. Let's call this a holiday,"

"Ikuto got tired of England-nya," Yoru said with a know-it-all-tone

"You were in England?"

"I donno. The author forgot where I went and was too lazy to look it up."

"Ah.. Is that so.. So it's the author's fault," Tadase sighed. **(Hey! What's with the sigh! And MY fault?! Thanks a bunch guys.)**

"Oh well. Let's chara-nari, Yoru," Ikuto said.

"Okay-nya!" said Yoru and they did the chara-nari.

"Chara-nari! Black Lynx!" yelled Ikuto.

"Thank you, Ikuto-niisan! I'm going ahead of you guys!" Tadase yelled. Ikuto just nodded and went fighting.

**In some kind of dark alley, someone's POV**

"Amu-chan!" Tadase yelled and stopped in the spot.

"Ah? You caught up?" Uma asked and laughed.

She was still in a chara-nari mode and she was sitting on a chair.

"Yes! I still have questions to ask you!"

"Well then. Let's start. I don't have much time for this!" Uma yelled and threw her hands up.

"Where's the real Amu-chan?!"

"Somewhere in the back of my head."

"How do we get her back?!"

"There's no benefit for me if I tell you that."

"Do you like cookies?!"

"No."

"Can you do the Amulet Heart?!"

"No."

"How do we get Amu-chan back?!"

"You have to go into my mind and you have to be her true love and kiss her."

"How do we get into your mind?!"

"By saying the magic words."

"What are the magic words?!"

"Acrabah, Atlanta, Arctic Seas and the neighbor's warehouse."

"Huh?" Tadase sweatdropped at her.

"AAH! You made me leak out too much information! Damn, you guys are too smart for your own good!" Uma yelled with hands on her head.

"..." Tadase sweatdropped again.

"..."

"Oh well... Acrabah! Atlanta! Arctic Seas! The neighbor's warehouse!" Tadase yelled and everything started to go black.

**In Uma's head, Tadase's POV**

_Where am I? How come it's so dark in here? It feels like someone's going to jump out of nowhere and murder me. Oh yeah, I should open my eyes._

I opened my eyes and saw a lot of pink, blue, green and yellow.

"..."

I got up and looked around. I was in a forest. There was lots of trees. Blue trees. There was also a green sky. And pink grass. And a yellow lake.

"..."

I put my hand into the water. I ruffled the grass and touched the trees. Then I yelled to the sky:

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

"In my head, dummy," said Uma's voice.

"Where are you?"

"Uh... You ask too many questions! You're inside my head. I'm outside your body. Or something like that."

"Where's Amu-chan?!"

"Somewhere in ther-... Ah! I almost leaked out information! Well, if you're looking for Amu-chan, she's definitely not in my head like you!"

"..."

"..."

"Okay. Where is she NOT exactly?" I asked.

"She's definitely NOT on top of that white mountain and she's definitely NOT in that pink-blue-green-yellow-white temple which is on top of the white mountain."

"Okay, I won't look from there then. How about you sleep a little?" I asked.

"You know me too well. I was just getting sleepy! Well, good night," Uma's voice said cheerfully and yawned.

"Good night," I said and smiled to myself.

_That was just too easy. She's a little bit of stupid, isn't she? _**(Tadase, you're too nice. I would say she's a complete idiot.)**

And so Tadase left to the white mountain and the pink-blue-green-yellow-white temple which was on top of that white mountain.

**Me: ****Wow. This was maybe the most weirdest chappy I've ever written.**

**Tadase: ****Too nice? Too nice? How can it be?**

**Me: ****There, there, Tadase. *pats Tadase on the head* You can't doubt the author's words.**

**Tadase: ****But still.. Too nice?**

**Me:**** Yeah, yeah.. Please R&R a lot!**

**Tadase: ****TOO nice?!**

**Me: *****sweatdrops* Tadase. If you don't stop moping, I'll turn this into Amuto. Although I hate Amuto.**

**Tadase: ****Okay, Jonzz-sama.**

**Me: ****Wow. Isn't he the cutest thing ever. With the other cute anime guys of course.**

**Tadase: ****Eheheheh... *nervous***

**Me: ****Okay, I'll keep Tadamu. Because I'm a Tadamu-fan 'til the death do us part.**

**Tadase: ****Huh? *sighs from relief and sweatdrops at the same time***

**Me: ****Well then, bye-byes! Sowwy, it was short! R&R a lot!! Bye-byes!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: ****Hey again guys! *open heart pose* This took a long time, I know, I'm sorry! But I have been under a lot of stress! My grades are getting worse, I'm skipping class two times a week, I just got the swine flu vaccine and my arm hurts! And now I have a fever too!**

**Yaya: *****pouts* WELL... Yaya has a cavity! That's way worse! Yaya can't eat sweets for two weeks!**

**Me: ****Yeah, yeah Yaya! *rolls eyes* Well.. In the last chappy Tadase went inside Uma's head. Lol. I'm still laughing at that name.. Sorry.. After this I might get even slower with the updates... My inspirations are coming so slowly.. And I want more reviews *pouts***

**Yaya: ****Waaah! *cries* Ro-Roll the chappy! *sniffle***

**Someone's POV**

_And so Tadase left to the white mountain and the pink-blue-green-yellow-white temple which was on top of that white mountain._

"Why does this mountain have to be this big?" Tadase sighed and wiped off the sweat from his forehead.

"Of course it has to be. What kind of a mountain isn't big?" a voice giggled.

"I guess so.." Tadase sighed again.

"Yeah. Must be hard for you." another voice said.

"..."

"Ehehe!" at third voice giggled.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Tadase yelled.

"You can't see us?!"

"... Obviosly... Not." Tadase said and narrowed his eyes. **(Is Tadase even able to do that?)**

"Oh yeah! You should maybe turn around!" the first voice declared and so he did.

He saw three tiny figures. They all looked like Amu. They were just smaller. A lot smaller. The size of a shugo character to be exact. They all wore black dresses and they were identical.

"Who might you be?" Tadase asked with a confused face. **(You know, like O_O)**

"The authoress has no idea so we can't tell you. So you can call us Mini-Amu, Tiny Amu and Little Amu. We're here to guide you to victory!" one of them yelled and made the victory pose, followed by the other two.

"Okay..." Tadase said with a doubtful face. **(Now it's like T_T)**

"Now now.. Let us get going, darlings," the Tiny Amu said. **(Tiny Amu... I almost laughed ten minutes at this..)**

"Yeah! Let's go!" the Little Amu yelled and started flying down the mountain.

"Heey! It's this way!" Mini-Amu shouted at her.

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" Little Amu yelled back and turned around.

**Someone's POV, on top of the mountain**

"What's with this temple? It's too small for anyone to fit in," Tadase growled.

"It's not too small for us!" Mini-Amu mocked him.

"How can I get in to save Amu-chan?" Tadase asked, ignoring her.

"That's easy! We'll make you small!" Little Amu said, proud of herself.

"How?"

"The authoress doesn't know yet so let us just think of ideas!" Tiny Amu said calmigly.

"O-okay. Well then. How about I say the magic words that I said when I wanted to come here?" Tadase suggested.

"Nah. It's too easy. It has to be more spicy!" Mini-Amu yelled and made the victory pose. **(Why?)**

"Ooh! How about a love kiss from Amu!" Little Amu squealed.

"Amu's in the temple. You're an IDIOT!" Mini-Amu sobbed.

"Ehh?! I'm sorry that I forgot but that doesn't make me an idiot!" Little Amu screeched.

"Yeah but you hurt Tadase's feelings!" Mini-Amu said while (fake) crying.

"That's it! Both of you shut up!" Tiny Amu yelled.

"..." went everyone else with a O_O face.

"I've figured out the secret of this temple! We just have to make him smaller with our magic!" Tiny Amu grinned.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Don't you dare be so silent! Our lovely authoress-sama wasn't in the mood to make something better up!"

"Okay..." Tadase and the other miniature-Amus said with a doubtful face.

"Ohho-hohho-hoo! Jan-ken-pon!" Tiny Amu yelled and Tadase turned into a mini-Tadase. **(Lol. Jan-ken-pon means Rock-Paper-Scissors.)**

**Someone's POV, miniworld**

"Wow. That temple is huge!" Tadase said.

"Tadase-kun?! What are you doing here?" Amu asked.

"Wha-?! Amu-chan! Where are you?" Tadase shouted.

"Up.. here..." Amu said uneasily.

Tadase looked to see Amu hanging from the roof. She held on to a bar. **(Don't ask me. It's just a bar.. That's sticking outta the temple..)**

"What are you doing?" Tadase asked.

"Aerobics, you idiot. WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?! I CAN'T GET DOWN!" Amu yelled at him.

"..."

"..."

"What's with the character change?" Tadase asked and started spinning with a panicked face.

"I'm panicking and I'm hungry! Of course that would change my character!" Amu rolled her eyes.

"Are you... Really Amu-chan?" Tadase asked uneasily.

"Ouch.. That must hurt her," Little Amu said.

"Yeah. It hurt her deep inside and only because Tadase's an idiot," Mini-Amu said and cried waterfalls.

"But still, this girl is so..." Tadase trailed off.

"Angry?" Tiny Amu suggested.

"Red?" Little Amu suggested.

"... Revealing?" Mini-Amu suggested.

"Huh?" asked the other Amus (including the bigger Amu).

"Well.. In the position they are right now. You know, her hanging from the roof and him below her... He can totally see it all," Mini-Amu smirked.

"..."

Tadase and Amu blushed beet red and he turned to watch the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"..." went everyone now.

"Okay. It's totally Amu." Tiny Amu said and smirked too.

"Yeah. And that's totally Tadase," Little Amu laughed.

"They're funny aren't they?" Mini-Amu laughed too.

"Okay, okay. You guys calm down a bit. But how are we going to get her down from there?!"

"..."

"How about we use the rock-paper-scissors thingy again?" Mini-Amu asked.

"No way! That'd be super boring!" Little Amu yelled.

"..."

"..."

"What should we do then?" Tiny Amu asked.

"..."

**Me: ****And they all lived happily ever after. Amu hanging from the roof and Tadase blushing below her. Okay maybe not. And that sounded really perverted. LOL. Oh well.. This was kinda short too... But there's this story that I'm having a writers block with AND there's this story that I want to continue everyday. This is in between them.**

**Yaya: ****Wow. This chappy was sooo random!**

**Me: ****That's because I like my chappies roasted and randomed. *makes a gun-pose with sunglasses***

**Yaya: ****What pose is that??**

**Me: ****You know, looking to your side and keeping the gun in front of you...? Uh.. Kinda like when you're about to look around the corner to see if there's any enemies? I tried to imitate James Bond. Maybe I should have watched those movies first...**

**Yaya: ****Ahahaha! I don't get it at all!!**

**Me: ****Well anyway... Thanks for reading, please R&R, I'll try my best to answer them all, please R&R, look forward to the next chappy, please R&R and merry christmas (a bit early though...)!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: ****Yeeeah. So here's the deal. I decided to already start the next chappy. Cuz I'm nice.**

**Kairi: ****You have to finish this by tomorrow. Or you'll have to do it next week.**

**Me: ****Of course. But did you know that in this story Tadase's kinda overconfident.. For example, chapter 3. Uma said that to get Amu out, you have to be her TRUE LOVE and kiss her. And Tadase just left. He didn't even think. What if he's not her true love?**

**Kairi: ****Well I just read the script and...**

**Me: ****Kairi, would you please shut up. If you tell them the ending, they won't come back anymore. Heeeey. Kairi, I could hook you up with Yaya...**

**Kairi: ****... Roll the chapter.**

**Someone's POV, inside the temple**

"Magic words?"

"That's used too much."

"Potions?"

"Sounds yucky."

"..."

"..."

"I can't think of anything else," Mini-Amu sighed.

"This has been going for hours now! Isn't anything good enough?" Tiny Amu asked.

"Why don't you just help us?!" Little Amu roared.

"I can't. It's tea time. Of course you two barbarians wouldn't understand," Tiny Amu sighed.

"Uma's going to wake up soon and Tadase's too perverted to help," Mini-Amu sighed again and watched Tadase poke the floor.

"I-I'm not pe-perverted!" Tadase yelled and kept poking the floor as if it was interesting.

"Would you guys please stop fighting and help me?" Amu asked.

"Ahha! I got it!" Mini-Amu yelled.

"... SERIOUSLY?!" everyone shouted.

"Yeah, yeah! All we've got to do is get Tadase up there and make them kiss!"

Tadase and Amu blushed. Tiny Amu and Little Amu nodded in agreement.

"But how are we going to get him up there?"

"..."

"..."

"That's not my problem. I already gave you a way to get her down. You figure out the rest." Mini-Amu said and disappeared.

"Why you little-! Cheater!" Little Amu yelled.

"... Barbarian," said Tiny Amu.

"Idiot," said Amu.

Tadase just heaved a long sigh.

"What should we do?" he asked.

"Well. Now we have to get you up there." Tiny Amu explained.

"How?"

"..." went Tiny Amu

"..." went Little Amu

"..." went Amu

"..." went Tadase.

"We'll just grab you and fly you there," Little Amu explained.

"Oh. Is that so. And that's not boring?" Tadase wondered.

"It is but the author got lazy again."

"Ah. It's the author again," Tadase sighed.

And they grabbed him and flew him up to the roof.

"I can't continue anymore! He's too heavy!" Little Amu whined.

"..."

"..."

"At least get my up by a meter," Tadase said and sighed.

He was 20 cm above the ground.

"I guess this won't work either," Tiny Amu sighed.

"... What should we do?" Little Amu asked.

"..."

"..."

"How about we use that truck over there?" Amu suggested.

Indeed there was a lifting truck in the middle of the temple. **(Lifting truck? What is that thing anyway?)**

"Wow. How did we miss that?" Tiny Amu wondered.

"There must be something wrong with Tadase's eyes. Or maybe he was just too focused on other things," Little Amu said.

"Yeah. Like the view," Tiny Amu smirked.

Amu and Tadase blushed.

"Oh well. Let's use this truck."

Little Amu went behind the wheel and tried to start the truck. The truck coughed a few times and died.

"I-IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Little Amu yelled.

"..."

"..."

"Whatever. Let's just come up with something new," Tiny Amu sighed.

"I'm tired of this," Little Amu whined.

She flew up, next to Amu and stared at her.

"... What is it?" Amu asked with a irritated face.

"I know how to get you down too."

"What? How?"

"Like this."

Little Amu kicked Amus fingers and they snapped open. For a while Amu had a face like O_O.

Then she started falling.

"KYAAAAAA!"

"Amu-chan!" Tadase shouted and ran towards her.

A good catch is all he needed. And a good catch is what he got.

"Thank god," Tadase sighed.

"Uuuuu..."

"Are you okay? Amu-chan?" Tadase asked.

"I thought I was going to diee..."

Tears started flowing across her cheeks.

"Amu-chan... It's okay now," Tadase said and hugged her to make her feel better.

"I'm hungryy..."

**Me: ****Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! I added some romance to the end...**

**Kairi: ****Meh.. That'll sell if I really try.**

**Me: ****Thanks Kairi. By the way, you don't have to worry either. You're hot too.**

**Kairi: **** ...**

**Me: ****I mean, you're a sword dude. Sword dudes are hot. Except the ugly ones. But yeah, please R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:**** Yes. Hello. No. Yes. Maybe. Gah! It started already! Ehem. Hello there! It's the sixth chapter of Only Nightmares already! Wowwie! And the reviews too! So many! This time we have a special quest hosting with me. Please welcooooome, Hinamori Uma!**

**Uma:**** *blush* Hello...**

**Me:**** Now I'm going to ask some questions that have been provided by everyone. First of all...**

**Let's see. Why did you come out of the depths of Amu's heart?**

**Uma:**** Well... I got tired. I mean, think about it. When you're inside someone's heart, hidden in the darkness, it feels like you have been chained to your bed for your whole life. Like a steel collar around your neck. And you can't do anything.**

**Me:**** Whoa. Sounds harsh. Next one. In the first (or second) chapter, you said it has been 30 years since you came out before. Even though Amu is 12 or something. Why?**

**Uma:**** Oh, this is an easy one! See, we travel with our 'host bodies' even to another life. So 30 years ago, I took over Amu's previous life form. Get it?**

**Me:**** No.**

**Uma:**** Stupid. Let's just roll the chappy. If anyone has anything else to ask, review.**

**Someone's POV, in Uma's head**

"Do you feel better now?" Tadase asked when he watched Amu dry her tears.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Now we have to get out of here..."

"Yeah. But how?"

"Uhhh... Well.. I mean..." Tadase stuttered, his face completely flushed.

"What?" Amu asked.

"Ugh... You and I have to..." he started but was cut off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! What the-? Why are you-? How did she-?" Uma yelled.

"Uh... This is all a dream! You're dreaming," Tadase said.

"...Do you really think I'm that dumb?"

"...Yeah..."

"ARGH! That is IT! I'm coming in there!"

"WHAT?" Amu screeched.

A flash of dark light and Uma was there, in her chara-nari.

"You two have been ruining my plans! How could you? I hate you!" she screamed at them and sniffled.

"But you're the one who took over MY body!" Amu screamed back at her.

Uma stared at Amu for a while. Then her eyes started tearing up.

"Do you have ANY idea how hard it is? I had to hang from that roof for 30 years! You were up there for 1 day and YOU'RE the one complaining now!" she yelled.

This made Amu and Tadase shut up. Only Uma's quiet sniffles echoed in the temple. She dried her tears and stood straight.

"Since I can't let you interfere with my plans anymore, I have to do this now."

Amu and Tadase were unable to say or do anything. They just stood there, mouths open and kinda confused to say the least.

"I'm going to call someone to distract you!" Uma yelled to the skies.

Crickets chirping.

"Like your whining was any better," she mumbled.

"Actually, you were the one-"

"Shut up! Dark Call!" she yelled.

A black light surrounded her and she shot it straight towards Tadase, who didn't have the time to dodge. Tadase couldn't be seen anymore because of the darkness around him. Suddenly the darkness faded away, revealing two Tadases standing next to each other, quite confused. The only difference was that the other Tadase had black eyes.

"Allow me to introduce you guys. This is Tadase's other self, Kaito. Kaito know who you guys are, so I guess introductions are over."

"...Hey, baby! Lookin' hot tonight, eh?" Kaito said and winked at Amu.

Amu was now really confused.

'Who's that? Oh yeah, Uma just explained. Wait, isn't it just the morning? Why did he say it's night? I look hot to him? Should I thank him? Or slap him? I don't want to slap him, he looks like Tadase! Wow, I never realized Tadase would look good with black eyes. Oh no, he doesn't! Oh yes, he does! He's not Tadase! But he looks like him. Am I drooling? Oh my god, I'm drooling! Look away, look away...'

And she looked at the floor. Kaito came right next to her and lifter her chin up, looking into her eyes.

"Aww, baby... Don't be shy! Let's just have fun tonight! Tomorrow you can forget all about me, babe. Cuz I ain't stayin' with ya after the night. But you can freely dream about it! Go ahead! Just me and you, a paradise beach, palm trees and then we can-"

Uma zapped him with a black lightning.

"Leave her alone, Kaito. She ain't your toy, she's your enemy," Uma sighed and zapped him again.

"Aww, baby... Are you jealous of me? I think you are. Oh yes, you are! Don't make that face, baby! C'mon, I was only kidding. I'd never dump ya!" Kaito said, coming next to Uma and patting your face.

Tadase was pouting in the corner, full of rage. His other self was a playboy? And he dared to hit on Amu?!

"Okay! Kaito, your job is to keep these two here while I make the preparations. Then we can be together forever!" Uma laughed. **(She was kidding about the 'together forever' thingie.)**

Kaito stared at her for a while. Then he squealed like a little girl and hugged her with all he's got.

"Uma-chan! I would love that! Let's stay together 4eva!" he yelled.

Uma rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. Tadase, who was still in the corner, was almost crying from frustration. His other self was not only a playboy and hitting on Amu, but drooling over Uma too?

"Just... Distract them. Please," Uma sighed again.

"Sure thingie, hun!" he said.

Uma disappeared in a big, black poof. Kaito just waved after her. Then he turned around and stared at Amu and Tadase. Tadase had already gotten over his depression and was now staring at him, ready to fight. Amu was... Well, Amu was being Amu. Catching a butterfly. Inside the temple. That was smaller than a butterfly. If you don't get it... Well, neither do I.

"Hm. This should be easy, right?" Kaito said to himself.

Tadase and Amu perked up when Kaito raised his hand in to the air.

"My Heart; Unlock!"

A black light... Shining diamonds... Stars... Blah Blah Blah...

"Chara-nari: Black Royal!"

The two just stared.

"Now... What kind of punishment should I give you for not obeying my princess," Kaito chuckled lightly.

**Me:**** There! What do you think about THAT!**

**Uma:**** Uhh...**

**Me:**** I know, I know... It's my masterpiece! But please, don't flatter me (you can flatter me even more)!**

**Uma:**** Uh.. Yeah... Who's that Kaito guy? Do I know him?**

**Me:**** Do you know him? DO YOU KNOW HIM? Do you-? *cough, cough***

**You know him! You know alright! From the past! It's been 30 years. You in Amu's previous life form and Kaito in Tadase's previous life form! You took over your host bodies and got married!**

**Uma:**** Yeah. I know that. But I didn't want to explain it to the readers. Cuz I don't want to talk too much.**

**Me:**** Stupid woman... *grumble, grumble* Please R&R! If you do, I'll give you some romance! Between Tadase and Amu!**

**Uma:**** If you don't, I'm going to break in to your houses at night and-**

**Me:**** That's enough from you, Uma.**

**Uma:**** But-**

**Me:**** NO BUTS! GO IN TO YOUR STORY!**

**Uma:**** *grumble, grumble* Yes, authoress-sama.**

**Me:**** That's more like it, fictional character of mine. Please R&R! *puppy face***


	7. Chapter 7

**Me:**** Yahoo! We're back! And Uma-chan is with me again! (Don't steal my spotlight!)**

**Uma:**** Hi...**

**Me:**** Yeah. So let us begin the questionnaire!**

**Uma:**** What questionnaire?!**

**Me:**** SHUT UP! Okay, ehem, first question: Do you still love Kaito?**

**Uma:**** N-No. No. No! I never did love him. I-I just m-married him for money! He was a rich prince so...**

**Me:**** I think you're denying too much. Second question (El-chan gave it to us! Thank you): Do you like pink fluffy bunnies?**

**Uma:**** I hate pink fluffy bunnies!!**

**Me:**** *blows in to the whistle* Attack, my bunnies, attack! Operation Barbarossa was Hitler trying to conquer Russia or something!**

***bunnies attack***

**Uma:**** AAGH! BUNNIES ARE KILLING ME! AND WHAT'S WITH THAT LINE!**

**Me:**** We're doing a project on it in history classes. Now, chappyyyyyyyy ROLL!**

***Uma runs in to the story***

**They're still... in the temple.**

"_Now... What kind of punishment should I give you for not obeying my p__rincess," Kaito chuckled lightly._

Amu and Tadase started getting ready for a fight.

"Heh... I know..."

Amu and Tadase locked their stares on him.

"How about some tea?"

Amu and Tadase fell on the floor.

"TEA?!" they yelled.

"Yes, yes. Tea, tea," Kaito laughed.

A poof was heard and there was a tea table in the center of the temple. Another poof and teacups and cookies appeared on the table. A third poof and Kaito was next to the table, holding a tea pot. A wshoom was heard and Amu was drooling in front of the table. Tadase sweatdropped and made his way to the table too.

"Here you go, miss," Kaito said and poured a cup of tea for Amu.

"Ah.. Thank you..."

"Here you go, mister," Kaito said and poured a cup of tea for Tadase.

"...Thank you."

Kaito poured a cup of tea for himself and sat down. Silence filled the temple. Amu took three cookies and ate them all at once.

"So... May I ask why you're interfering with my Uma-chan's plans?" Kaito asked.

"Are you stupid or something?" Amu asked, getting her role of 'Cool and Spicy' girl back. **(Since she wasn't so hungry anymore)**

"Maybe I am."

"We don't want to live here either. Even though it's sad to leave Uma and you in places like this, but-"

Kaito looked a bit surprised for a second but collected himself immediately.

"...Is that so."

It was silent again, until...

"Ah, it looks like Uma-chan's ready," Kaito said.

"Gah! We completely forgot her!" Amu remembered and got up.

"See ya!" Kaito yelled and disappeared in a poof.

"Geeeeeeez! How do we get out of here?" Amu yelled.

Tadase flushed and turned away. Amu was rambling random stuff about a sale next week and baby-sitting Ami the week after that.

"Uhh... I know how we can get out of here...?" Tadase said.

Amu went silent. Wshoom. She was next to Tadase.

"WHAT?! HOW?!"

"Ah.. Well.. You have to... Umm... Kiss... Me," Tadase stuttered, staring at the temple's roof.

Amu blushed.

"Wha-Whaat? Whyy?" she asked, actually quite pleased.

"Uhh... Uma said so.."

"But, but, but..."

Tadase watched Amu panic and sighed.

'I guess I should've sent Ikuto here...'

"But... I guess.. I'm a bit happy," Amu said and her blush grew deeper.

Tadase stared at her. Did he just hear something wrong? Did she just say...? God, she did. He was happy. Not just happy, ultrahappy. If he'd die now, he'd die happy. Now he just had to...

Tadase grabbed Amu by her waist and kissed her with all his passion. Amu was surprised. Veeeery surprised. God, he was a good kisser. Just when she started kissing him back, there was a big poof with a lot of white smoke. When they opened their eyes, they still kissing...

But now they had audience. Yaya, Ikuto, Nagihiko, Rima, Kaito and Uma were staring at them. Everyone was silent. Ikuto's face showed complete disgust. Yaya looked ultra happy for them and took a few pictures. Nagihiko sweatdropped at them and Rima was about to kill Tadase. Kaito and Uma were about to burst in laughter.

When they realized that they were still kissing, they broke the kiss immediately and jumped away from each other, blushing madly.

"Uhh. This is just-" Amu started explaining.

**Me:**** Was that romance?**

**Uma:**** Donno. Don't care.**

**Me:**** Huh. I'm not that good with romance.. I like splatter better, maybe...**

**Uma:**** What's splatter?**

**Me:**** Uhh.. How should I explain it? It's a horror class in movies and animes and stuff.. It consists mostly of blood showers and flying intestines and...**

**Uma:**** *barfing***

**Me:**** That's exactly what my friends said when I showed them some splatter! I mean, talk about rude! Geez, please review! I'm out of here.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me:**** Hi guys…**

**Amu:**** Woah. What happened to you?**

**Me:**** We have to... Say good-byes...**

**Everyone:**** WHAT?!**

**Me:**** This will be... The final chapter... And it's so short...**

**Yaya:**** Chapter? Not chappy? OMG! ARE YOU DYING?**

**Me:**** No... I'm just sad...**

**Yaya:**** Wow... You cared about us so much... I didn't even realize!**

**Me:**** What? Who said I care about you guys?**

**Yaya:**** But you said...**

**Me:**** I never said something like that. I'm just sad because I don't have candy anymore.**

**Everyone:**** ... *throws a chocolate bar***

**Me:**** OMG! Chocolate! *catches the chocolate bar* I'm so happy! Chappy roll!**

**Someplace, somewhere in the real world**

"You look good together!" Yaya yelled.

"I'm.. Kinda happy for you guys," Nagi said and sweatdropped.

"I'm not happy at all for you guys," Ikuto said.

"I'm going to kill you, Tadase... Oh, I'm going to kill you for good," Rima said.

"Well... I guess we're half happy, then?" Uma said.

"I'm very sorry to break it to ya, but I'm already dating Uma," Kaito said and shook hands with Amu.

"Uh, thanks, guys?" Amu said and blushed.

"Wait a second... What are you two doing here?" Tadase asked from Kaito and Uma.

"What? Didn't Kaito explain it to you guys?" Uma asked.

"Explain what?" Amu and Tadase asked at the same time.

Uma glared at Kaito, who was whistling calmly and kicking the sand.

"Well, since **he** didn't explain it, **I** will!" Uma said and glared at Kaito again.

"This story began 50 years ago in the ice age," Kaito started with a far-away look.

"No, it didn't stupid. I said I'll explain it! Have you two ever heard of the saying?" Uma asked.

"The saying?" Amu and Tadase asked and sweatdropped.

"History repeats itself," Uma said.

"Oh, that saying. Yeah, I've heard of it!" Amu said.

"It's for real. 30 years ago everyone here was there. Everything that happened here, already happened 30 years ago. Like, when Ikuto went out to search for his father. And all that," Uma explained.

"So?" Rima asked.

"Well, I don't know what use it was to tell you that. It's just a funny detail. Okay, now for real. When your other self comes out, he or she can make a duplicate of the host body. Like these," Uma said and pointed at Kaito and herself.

Silence.

"Well, then we can just go to the host body's parents and twist their memory. And then you have another sibling, your other self," Uma said.

"WHAT?" Amu yelled.

"Or we go to a random married couple and twist their memories. Then we have our own parents."

"So we're not going to see each other anymore?" Amu asked.

"Well, I don't want any random couple so I'm going to become your sister from now on," Uma said and shook her hand.

"Whaat? I don't want another sister! Even Ami's too much for me!" Amu said.

"Heh, but I'm not a little sister. I'm more like a big sister.. Since I've liver for centuries and all."

Amu stared at her.

"Besides, I know a solution to your every problem. Since they've happened to me before."

"WELCOME TO FAMILY!" Amu yelled and hugged her.

"Yeah, welcome to family to you too, Kaito!" Tadase said.

"Thank you, little brother of mine!" Kaito yelled and hugged Tadase.

"Geeeeez! I want a big sister too! A one that treats me like a baby!" Yaya cried and banged the floor.

Everyone laughed.

"But you guys still realize that you're already an hour late for school, right?" Ikuto said, smirking.

The guardians froze for a second.

"RUN!" Nagihiko yelled.

And they all ran to school. Except for Ikuto, Uma and Kaito.

"Well... Let's just go make out somewhere for the rest of the school day!" Kaito said and started dragging Uma to a dark alley.

'... I wonder if I could find some hot chick who needs comfort,' Ikuto thought and left.

**Me:**** It is finished! Wow!**

**Rima:**** Wow my foot! That sucked!**

**Me:**** Rima's being mean to me! Naaagiiii**

**Nagihiko:**** Now, now.. Don't fight, okay?**

**Rima:**** *blushes and runs away***

**Me:**** Okay, please give me the last reviews of this story! Maybe I will write a Ranma fanfiction next.**

**Tadase:**** That's the spirit! You have to keep writing, even if you suck!**

***a freezing wind goes throughs the room***

**Tadase:**** Uh, I mean...**

**Me:**** ... *takes out a scythe* So young, so young... He still had life ahead of himself...**

**Tadase:**** *runs away***

**Me:**** Please review! *runs after him***


	9. Xtra Chapter

**A/N:**** I decided to let you guys know how it's going with Uma and Kaito right now. Since I'm such a great person. Chapter takes place one year after the end of story. Hehheh. Anyway, extra chappy roll!**

Amu's house

"Amu! Uma! Wake up! It's already 8 AM!" Amu's mom yelled from the kitchen.

Two thumps were heard when both of the girls hit the floor.

"Amu-nee and Uma-nee both fell from bed again!" Ami yelled upstairs.

Midori sighed and continued cooking pancakes.

"AH! We're late, we're late!! Why didn't anyone wake us up?!" Amu yelled.

"Anyone in favor of staying home? I am!" Uma said, but Amu dragged her up.

"Come on, Uma! We have to go! We have a guardian meeting today!"

"But it's SUNDAY!" Uma whined, but went dressing anyway.

Amu combed her hair and put a black x-clip to the side.

Amu put on a red and black striped long-sleeved shirt and a black skirt with some silver chains hanging from the waist. Then she put on long black socks and ran downstairs.

"Hurry up, Uma!" she yelled from the kitchen, while munching on pancakes and syrup.

Uma took out a white blouse and a light blue skirt with a white stripe near the hem. She added a light blue tie, which she only wore loosely, and long, white socks. She brushed her hair into a high ponytail.

During the year she had been out of Amu's mind, she had grown her hair until it reached her waist. She had also grown a bit taller than Amu.

All kids in elementary and middle school learned that she was Amu's twin that used to go to school somewhere else. She was quite popular amongst students, both boys and girls, due to her looks.

She was also known for her rebellious attitude towards anyone with power. She often skipped class to make out with her boyfriend, Kaito, and almost never listened to teachers.

She still passed every class because she was one of those child geniuses that you always hear about. She got a perfect score on every test and did her homework. She always attended P.E. and guess what, she was great at it too.

Well, she has been living inside someone's mind through centuries, so I guess all that information they got was pretty much the only fun she had.

Her family (or Amu's family) was quite proud of her, even though she was pretty much a bad girl. She sometimes snuck out of the house to hang out with her friend and Kaito.

Other people always compared Amu and Uma, and that's pretty much the reason why Uma became rebellious. If she would have acted like a good girl, those people would always have admired Uma and totally forget about Amu's feeling. Basically, she was just being a good big sister.

Uma put down the brush and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Tadase's house

"Are you ready to go, Kaito?" Tadase asked kindly.

He was wearing a cream white hoodie, a green t-shirt under it and green pants. His hair was just like it always is.

Kaito came out of his room. He was wearing a black jacket over a white dress shirt, black pants and around his neck was a black dog's collar, given to him by Uma.

"Ya, I'm ready."

What had this year out of Tadase's head done to Kaito?

First of all, his hair. It was sligthly longer and dyed black. Second, he had grown taller and just perfectly muscular.

He was introduced to people as Tadase's long lost twin brother, who had been stolen in the hospital. Everyone in school was quite amazed to find out both Amu and Tadase had a twin sister/brother no one knew about.

Kaito was also quite popular amongst girls, and almost every guy was afraid of him. He was the school's own bad boy. He ditched classes and defied teachers. He still passed class, but barely.

He did have all the knowledge to skip every class in middle school, high school and college, but he decided not to use it too much. He just wanted to relax and have fun with Uma.

His grades were pretty good and he usually did his home work, but he ditched classes far too much.

They walked through the doors and headed to a park where they had decided to meet everyone else.

Maybe the girls and other guardians were already waiting.

In the park

As soon as Uma and Kaito saw each other, they went off to make out somewhere. Kukai and Utau had already gone to eat ramen, since Uma and Amu were so slow. Kairi and Yaya went off to shopping. Nagihiko and Rima also left together, leaving Amu and Tadase alone, sitting on a bench.

"What do you think of those two becoming our siblings?" Amu asked.

"I think it's kind of fun. What about you, Amu-chan?"

"I'm kinda happy... I've always wanted a big sister anyway. Mom and dad are really proud of her."

"My parents just try to get along with Kaito," Tadase laughed.

"Maybe it really was a good thing to accept them into our lives."

"...I'm sure it was, Amu-chan."

Silence filled the air. Amu fiddled with her fingers. Then Tadase finally broke it.

"Amu-chan, let's go on a date!"

"Huh?"

Tadase pulled Amu up and led her out of the park. Amu smiled gently and let him lead the way.

They both knew it was going to be a lot of fun, making new memories and getting new friends with those two trouble makers.

**A/N:**** I'm kinda breaking the mood... Anyway, R&R!! I wanna know what you think about this. I tried to do it seriously! I really did!**


End file.
